The Strangers Fan Fiction
by Mikami95
Summary: A group of teens go out to a cabin for a little weekend get away when three unexpected strangers come to crash their party. Will they make it to sunrise? Or will they be dead before dawn?
1. Chapter 1

The Strangers Fan fiction

Chapter 1

Melanie, Lacey, Nathan, Matthew, Anna, and Trent sat on the two couches watching a movie. The moonlight shone through the backdoor. They were watching a horror movie. Melanie and Nathan were cuddled up in a blanket. Lacey was hiding behind Trent. And Anna and Matthew were staring at the television screen in amusement. They were having a group hang out at Nathan's parent's cabin. The cabin was located in the middle of nowhere.

The TV screen was blaring as a girl got murdered. Lacey jumped. Everyone laughed at her. Lacey smiled in embarrassment. Matthew stood up.

"Anybody want anymore popcorn?" He asked. They all nodded. Matthew sighed and walked into the dim lit kitchen and grabbed a package of popcorn. He unwrapped it and shoved it into the microwave. He set the time for three minutes and pressed start. As Matthew walked back into the living room to sit down, three knocks came from the front door. Matthew sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.

A young woman about early twenties stood on the porch. The porch light wasn't on so you couldn't see her face. She had hair down to her shoulders. Matthew cocked his head to the side.

He asked, "May I help you?"

The girl had shallow breaths. She finally said in a deep, eerie voice, "Is Tamara home?"

Matthew looked at her and said, "You got the wrong house lady. There is no Tamara here."

The girl just stood there. She finally walked off. Matthew played with the light switch for a moment seeing if it would come on. No luck. He shrugs and walks back to the couch. Just as he sits down, the microwave goes off. Everyone smiles at him. Matthew sighs and rolls his eyes. He gets back up and walks into the kitchen. He grabs the popcorn and rips it open just as a loud shriek comes from the speakers of the TV.

Matthew runs in and asks, "What did I miss?!"

Trent answers, "Naked blond chick got killed. Knife straight through her boob!"

"Awww! I missed it! That's some bullshit!" Matthew walks back into the kitchen and picks up the popcorn he had dropped on the floor. He dumps the popcorn into a bowl and sprints back into the living room. He sits down next to Anna. Everyone was quiet as the killer stalked his next pray. Anna and Matthew lean towards the television in extreme interest. Just as the killer was about to attack, the door bell rang once again.

Nathan got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and the same girl from before stood in front of him.

"Is there something you want?"

The girl stood there and asked in a blank tone, "Is Tamara home?"

Nathan sighed and said, "We already told you that your friend isn't here. Now please get off my property before I kick you ass!" He slammed the door shut and locked it. He turns around to begin walking back to the living room when the door bell rings again. Nathan sighs, getting more pissed off by the second. He unlocks the door and opens it yelling, "Bitch! Get the fuck off my property before I call the fuckin-"

A knife slices through his stomach.

Nathan takes a deep breath as the girl pulls the knife out of his stomach. He falls to the ground. The rest of the teens look over at him. The girls scream and Trent and Matthew sat in shock. The girl stood in the door way with the knife dripping blood from the tip of the blade. Nathan grunted in pain. The girl looked down and raised her knife again.

Melanie shouted out, "No!" She got up from the couch and ran over to him. She pushed the girl down and she fell off the porch. Melanie dragged Nathan back into the house and quickly shut the door. She locked all the locks. Tears ran down her face. She knelt down to Nathan's side. She removed a piece of her long wavy blond hair from her face.

Nathan looked up at her. He was bleeding badly now. Anna and Lacey still sat at the couches screaming. Matthew and Trent finally got out of their trances and ran over to help.

Melanie said through sobs, "Nathan! You do not die on me! Don't leave me here! Please, baby just be strong. We'll get you help soon! Just hold on!"

Nathan's wounds bleed more and more by the second. Melanie shouted out, "Go get me something to absorb the blood! Now!" Matthew and Trent got up and ran to find something. Melanie took off her jacket and held it over the wound. She put pressure on it. Nathan looked up at her. Melanie had tears streaming down her cheeks. He raised one hand and wiped the tears off her face. He blew her a small and weak kiss and then closed his eyes. Melanie looked at him as Nathan's hand became limp and heavy.

Melanie screamed out, "No!! Come back to me! Please come back to me!" She let her head drop onto his chest. Tears rolled down from her honey brown eyes and onto Nathan. Trent and Matthew rushed back with two rolls of paper towels, three towels, some bandages, and some peroxide. Once they saw his dead body lying on the floor, they dropped to their knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melanie sobbed over Nathan's lifeless body. A pool of blood covered his body. Melanie got up off his body and she was covered in his blood. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Matthew and Trent got up. Anna and Lacey sat on the couch, petrified. Melanie ran into the kitchen. She dug around in the knife drawer. She ran back over to the front door, unlocked it, and went outside before anyone could stop her.

She screamed, "Come out here you bastards!" Melanie looked around searching for Nathan's murderer. The blond headed girl walked out from behind a tree at the edge of the woods. She was wearing a pale mask, looking just like a doll face. The blond doll face was holding the knife in her left hand. It was gleaming in the moonlight. Melanie shouted, "Come over here bitch!"

The doll face didn't move an inch. Melanie stepped down from the porch onto the side walk when the blade of an ax swung down barely missing Melanie. She jumped back screaming. The blade swung again. Melanie crawled back into the house. She slammed the door shut with her foot. Matthew and Trent ran over and locked it. The blade swung into the door, cutting Matthew's arm.

Matthew jumped back, holding his wounded arm. Trent locked the last lock and ran to where the girls were. The door began to break with every single chop. Anna and Lacey were screaming and crying. Trent ran into the kitchen and scavenged for weapons. Melanie, Lacey, and Anna ran down the hallway and into the master bedroom.

Anna runs to the closet and hides. Lacey runs to the bathroom and slams the door. Melanie shuts the door and locks it. She turns out the lights and falls to the ground. She cries in terror as she hears the door break down. She covers her mouth. All is silent. Melanie suddenly hears footsteps walking down the hallway. Melanie gets up as the footsteps get closer to the master bedroom. She hides under the bed as the lock of the door clicks. The door slowly opens.


	3. Chapter 3

***Don't own the plot or the three strangers! But I do own the other characters!***

Chapter 3

The door opened all the way. A pair of brown shoes walked in. Melanie covered her mouth. The person walked over to the bathroom and stood there for a couple of seconds. Another pair of feet showed up at the door.

A voice called out, "Melanie? Anna? Lacey? Where are you?"

Melanie stuck her head out from under the bed and saw that it was Matthew and Trent. She crawled out from under the bed and stood up. Lacey and Anna walked out of their hiding spots also.

Lacey asked, "Where are they?"

Trent said, "I don't know."

A blade swung directly into the back of Matthew's head as Trent said those words. They all screamed. Matthew fell down as the blood gushed from the back of his head. The blood flowed everywhere.

Trent shouted, "Run to the bathroom!"

Melanie stood there, wide eyed. Doll face walked into the room. Melanie's expression changed in an instant. It went from horrified to furious. Melanie started to charge at Doll face when Trent grabbed her by the arm. Melanie protested, but was forced into the bathroom.

Trent locked the door and began searching for a way out. There wasn't a way out. A small window just above the toilet was the only way out. Trent walked over to the tiny window and pushed it open. Lacey and Anna screamed as the door began to be chopped down. The window finally opened. Trent grabbed Lacey by the arm and pulled her over to the window.

Trent said, "Go baby. Be safe and go get help!"

Lacey protested, "I am not leaving without you!"

"You have too!" He said. Lacey climbed through the window. She looked back at Trent before she leaped down to the ground. She mouthed the words "I love you". He smiled and mouthed the words "I love you too". Next, Trent pushed Anna out and then finally Melanie. Melanie looked back at him just as the sound of the door being broken down filled the air. Trent shut the window before turning around.

***Another cliffhanger? Really!? Whats gonna happen next time?! I guess you will have to wait and see! Please review. Oh btw, the next chapter will be WAY longer. And probably more action. Also, please comment on telling me what your favorite character is so far, either living or dead.***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three remaining girls ran down the street. It was probably about three miles till the next gas station and about five miles until the police station. About four blocks from the cabin, Anna stopped. Lacey and Melanie stopped too.

Lacey asked, "What are you doing?! We have to go!"

Anna said, while breathing heavily, "I have to stop. I am sorry. I just have to stop for a moment." Melanie and Lacey both looked back and saw nobody following them. They all stop and sit on the curb of the road. Anna began to cry over losing Matthew. Lacey and Melanie both held her. They all soon began crying.

A rusted green truck began driving down the rode. Melanie stood up and yelled, "Help! Please help!!" The truck stopped and the group walked into the middle of the streets. The headlights were gleaming into all three of their eyes. Melanie began to walk closer to the truck. The driver revved the engine. Melanie took three steps back. The truck revved the engine faster. The driver began speeding towards them. Melanie, Anna, and Lacey dodged the truck.

The truck stopped right next to them. They all peered into the truck and saw that it was a woman in a mask. Her hair was pinned up. The group got up off the ground and began running back in the direction they came from. The truck sped after them. They ran into the yard of the cabin. Doll face ducked out from behind a tree. The group just ran past her. The pin up girl was still chasing after them with the truck.

The girls ran into the house. They ran down into the basement. Melanie shut the door and locked it. She ran down the wooden steps and into the main area. Lacey and Anna were already hiding. It was pitch black. Melanie couldn't see an inch in front of her. She leaned up against the wall and crouched down. She didn't know if she was hidden or anything.

Melanie heard footsteps upstairs walking towards the basement. The door squeaked open and a crack of light flooded the room. Melanie saw that there was nothing in front of her. She looked around the room and she ducked in a cabinet that was by her. She left a crack in the door to see where they were.

The footsteps walked down the steps. They finally hit the cement floor. She saw the man in the mask. He had been in the house the whole time and saw where they went. He scanned the room and began walking over to a small table. Melanie repositioned herself to see where he was going. She saw that Lacey was hiding under the table. Melanie knew she had to do something…and this something was going to be the most stupid thing she has ever done.

She looked around for something to use as a weapon. Fortunately she found a tiny screw driver. Unfortunately, it was plastic. But too late. Melanie whistled really loudly, turning the attention of the masked man towards her. She picked up the plastic screwdriver ready to strike.

The man in the mask walked over to the cabinet and reached down to open the cabinet. Lacey quietly got out from under the table and began making her way to strike the man. The man opened the double doors swiftly. I jabbed him in the leg as hard as I could with the plastic screw driver. I kicked the same leg and he fell to the ground. Lacey kicked him in the back also. Anna ran out of her hiding spot and ran upstairs. Lacey ran up the stairs right behind her.

Melanie kicked the man once more and turned around to begin running. The man grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Melanie fell onto the cement. She hit her head on the side of the counter. She was dazed. The man jumped on top of her and began strangling her. Melanie punched him across the face. He fell down and she got up. She ran towards the staircase.

Pin-up girl had been hiding down in the basement the whole time also. She ran over to Melanie and grabbed her left leg. Melanie fell down hitting her head on the wooden step. Pin-up girl dragged her down to the floor. She pulled out a butcher knife and raised it over Melanie's chest. Melanie kneed her in the stomach and Pin-up girl fell to the ground. Melanie got up and began crawling up the steps. Blood trickled down the side of her face.

Pin-up girl got up off the ground and ran after her. She grabbed the end of Melanie's pants and pulled her down. Melanie screamed for help. Pin-up girl turned her around and put one hand around her neck and the other was holding the knife. A tear flowed down Melanie's face. Pin-up girl stabbed Melanie in the stomach. Melanie let out a muffled shriek.

The basement door opened and Lacey ran down. She kicked Pin-up girl in the face. Pin-up tumbled down the steps. Blood gushed from Melanie's stomach. Melanie cried out in pain. Lacey grabbed Melanie's arms and pulled her up the steps.

Lacey pulled her into the kitchen and slammed the door. She pushed a chair up against the door. Melanie's cut was deep and it was bleeding badly.

"Anna! Help me! Melanie was stabbed! She is bleeding badly! HELP!"

Anna didn't run into the kitchen or even respond. Lacey looked around quickly. "Anna! Come help me! Melanie is dying!" Again, no response. Lacey ran around the kitchen looking for towels. She found a drawer full of them and grabbed three. She ran back over to Melanie and began covering the wound with the towels.

Lacey sobbed, "Please don't die on me Melanie! Please! I have already lost my boyfriend and everyone else! Don't you leave me too!" She looked up at Melanie's eyes. Her eyes were wide. "What?! What are you trying to tell me Mel?!"

A hand grabbed Lacey's shoulder and flung her against the cabinets. It was Doll face. Lacey's head hit the corner of the cabinet. She fell to the ground unconscious. Melanie let out a couple of deep and shallow breaths. Doll face looked at Lacey and then to Melanie. She knelt down beside Melanie and grabbed her knife from her pocket. She gently ran the blade of the knife across Melanie's neck.

Tears ran down Melanie's face. Doll face just looked at her with black eyes. She quickly and swiftly slit Melanie's throat. Blood flowed down from her neck. Instantly, Melanie was dead. A pool of blood surrounded her. Doll face got up and walked over to where Lacey sat. Lacey was beginning to regain consciousness. Doll face raised her knife over Lacey's chest, ready to plunge it down and kill her.

A chair hit the back of Doll face's head. She fell to the ground. Trent stood behind her. He was bloody and cut up, but still alive. He lifted Lacey off the ground. Lacey looked at him and asked, "How?"

He smiled at her and said, "I hide under the cabinet. We have to get out of here now!"


	5. Chapter 5

***Don't own strangers or plot, but own the rest of characters and plot.***

Chapter 5

Trent and Lacey ran into the master bedroom again. Trent walked into the closet and found a vault.

Lacey asked, "What are you doing?"

Trent didn't answer. He spun the combination and opened the door. Inside the vault was a variety of guns. There was a shotgun, three revolvers, and two pistols. Trent took the shotgun, a revolver, and a pistol. He handed the pistol to Lacey and put the revolver in his pocket. They left the room. They began to travel towards the front door when something caught their eyes. The basement door was wide open.

Lacey and Trent ran over to the basement and looked down into the dark room. There were no signs of the three strangers.

Trent turned to Lacey and said, "We have to leave quickly." Lacey nodded and they ran out the door. There were no sign of the strangers outside either, and the rusted green truck was gone. They ran down the driveway and reached the street. They didn't even see the green truck to their right. They just ran.

The head lights turned on and Trent and Lacey turned around. They could see the outline of the three strangers sitting in the truck.

"Come on we have to move!" Trent shouted. He grabbed Lacey's arm and pulled her down the street. She looked behind her as the truck sped their way. Trent looked back and the truck was right behind them. He pushed Lacey into the bushes and ran out of the way before the truck hit him.

Trent said, "I want you to go back to the house and call the police. I am going to distract them. I love you and I will see you soon."

Lacey replied frantically, "I am not leaving you again!"

Trent handed her his cell phone and kissed her on the lips. She let a single tear drop from her eye before turning away from Trent and going back to the house.

Lacey entered the front door and walked down the hallway. She entered the last bedroom in the hallway. There was a bed in the center, a dresser, a closet, a television, two windows, and a night stand. Lacey hid under the bed. She dialed 9-1-1 and pressed call. The phone rang twice before an operater answered the phone.

"911, how may I help you?"

"Please help me! I need your help!"

"Do you know where you are located?" The operator asked.

Lacey answered, "No, I am sorry. But I really need your help! There are three strangers here and they are trying to kill me! They already killed my friends! Please help!"

"Okay, I just need you to stay on the line for about thirty seconds so that I can trace the call."

Lacey said, "Thank you, thank you so much!" Just as she said that, footsteps began walking down the hallway. Lacey gasped and covered her mouth. She lay the phone on the floor. The door knob began to jiggle. The door slowly crept open. A leg popped into the doorway.

"Okay Ma'am. We have traced your call and we will be there soon."

The person ran over to the bed and knelt to the ground. Lacey grabbed the gun quickly. She aimed it at the person. A head peered under the bed. Lacey shot the gun and a bullet flew through the person's head. Lacey got out from under the bed and looked at the body. She was in pure terror. Anna lay there dead with a bullet in her head. Lacey fell to the floor crying. She had just killed one of her best friends. Lacey cried over the dead body on the floor.

She didn't notice that Doll face was standing in the doorway. Doll face slowly and quietly walked over to Lacey. She extended an arm to Lacey's shoulder. She touched it slightly. Lacey jerked around and shot Doll face directly through the chest. Doll face fell to the ground. Lacey crawled over to Doll face and took off her mask. She was a pale and petite girl. Maybe about eighteen or nineteen. Doll face was smiling at Lacey. Lacey smiled back and aimed her gun at Doll face's head.

"Bye bitch." Lacey said. She shot the gun and a bullet flew through her head. Doll face was dead. Lacey got up off the ground, now ready to kill. She was feeling vengeful and wanted for the other two strangers to die. She walked out of the room and down the hallway into the living room. There was nothing around. Nobody around. Lacey sat on the couch, waiting for someone to walk in the living room.

Lacey waited for about three minutes before drifting to sleep. She didn't know that the man in the mask was in the kitchen, waiting for the right move. He walked into the living room and gazed down at her. He extended the axe above his head. Lacey's eyes jerked open and she aimed the gun at him. Within a second, the man in the mask was on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. She shot him in the leg.

The man in the mask was holding his leg. Lacey shot him in the stomach. The man jolted and lay there on the ground. She took the mask of his head. The man was a tanned black haired man. Lacey cocked her head to the side and smiled. She aimed the gun at his head. She shot and the bullet hit his throat instead. Blood flowed from the three wounds. Two down and one to go. Lacey walked outside and stood on the porch. She searched around the perimeter looking for Pin-up girl. She was nowhere.

A hand reached for Lacey. With one swift move, Lacey was back in the house. The hand covered Lacey's mouth. It was Pin-up girl. She threw Lacey against the wall. Lacey was dazed. Pin-up girl shoved Lacey's head into the wall again and with that one move, Lacey was unconscious.

***What will happen next?!!! Were you expect for Anna to still be alive and then for Lacey to kill her?! Like always please review!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Don't own strangers or plot. I own the other characters and setting.***

Chapter 6

Lacey woke up in a chair. Her hands and feet were tied to the legs and arms of the chair. Her head ached with pain. When everything finally stopped spinning, Lacey saw Pin-up girl in front of her. Lacey looked to her left and saw Trent. He was bleeding from his head and was cut up all over his arms.

"Oh my god! Trent!" Lacey shouted.

Trent looked over at her. He was barely conscious. She looked up at Pin-up girl. "Let me go you bitch!" Pin-up girl walked over to her and grabbed her knife. She ran the side of the blade down Lacey's arm. She then stabbed Lacey in the arm. Lacey let out a blood curdling shriek. Pin-up girl took the knife out of her arm. She walked over to Trent and tilted his head up. One of his eyes opened. She took the knife and cut one side of his neck.

Blood trickled down his neck. He grunted. She took the knife and cut the other side of his neck. He grunted again. Lacey sat over in the other chair hollering and screaming. She lowered the knife down to his stomach. She looked over at Lacey. Pin-up girl looked back over at Trent. She raised the knife and shoved it into his stomach. Trent screamed in pain.

Lacey shouted, "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Pin-up girl looked at her and you could hear a little giggle come out. Tears ran down Lacey's face. Trent had tears flowing from his eyes too. Lacey rocked back in her seat. Her hand came loose from the ropes. She quickly started to untie her other hand. She looked up at Pin-up girl and she was looking down at Trent. He was bleeding badly. But it looked like he could survive. Lacey untied her left leg.

Pin-up girl tilted his head upwards to the ceiling. She took the knife and pointed the tip onto his throat. He looked at Pin-up girl with tearful eyes. He pleaded, "Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything! I don't deserve to die!" He looked at Lacey and mouthed "I love you". Lacey said, "I love you too!" She untied her other leg. Lacey looked over at Pin-up girl. Pin-up looked at her and giggled again. She shoved the blade into Trent's throat. He gushed out blood from his throat and from his mouth.

Lacey screamed, "No!!" She got up from her chair and ran over to Trent's dead body. She pushed Pin-up girl out of the way. Pin-up fell to the ground and burst out into laughter. Lacey fell onto Trent's lifeless body and cried. Pin-up just kept laughing. Lacey looked up at Trent, now full of anger. She got up and ran over to Pin-up. She kicked the knife away from her.

Lacey took Pin-up girl's mask off, revealing a mid 20 year old. She had black hair and she was pale, just like Doll face. Lacey grabbed Pin-up girl by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. She punched her in the face. Pin-up fell to the floor, still laughing. Lacey kicked her in the face. Pin-up girl's mouth was bleeding. She spit a glob of blood onto the floor. Lacey kicked again, but this time, Pin-up girl grabbed her leg and made her fall to the ground. She got on top of Lacey and began strangling her. Lacey head butted Pin-up and she fell backwards.

Lacey got on top of Pin-up and began punching her left and right. She grabbed Pin-up girl's knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Pin-up was still laughing as she bleed from her chest. Lacey laughed also. She plunges the knife into her stomach. Lacey still laughs. Pin-up girl lays there in her own pool of blood. Pin-up just keeps laughing with her few final breaths. Lacey looks into her brown eyes and smiles. She raises the knife to her head. She stabs the knife into her head four times, each time blood spraying onto Lacey.

Pin-up girl lay lifeless, surrounded by blood. Lacey was splattered with blood. Red covered her face. Lacey got off Pin-up girl and sat by a wall. At first she cried over her dead boyfriend and friends, and then she began laughing hysterically over the killings that she committed. After a couple of minutes, she fell asleep.

*What do you think will happen next? Did you expect for Trent to still be alive...again!? Review please!*


	7. Chapter 7

***Don't own strangers or plot, but own others and setting***

Chapter 7

The police arrived thirty minutes later. One of the police officers named Officer Jay walked through the shredded door. He found a young man dead in a chair, a young woman laying on the floor dead, and another woman beside her holding a knife. He walked over to Lacey and tapped her on the shoulder. Lacey's eyes immediately snapped open. She screamed and began stabbing the young police officer. Officer Jay fell to the ground. Lacey was crying and screaming as she murdered the police officer.

The second police officer ran in. He looked at the teenage girl rocking back in forth by a wall with his partner dead on the floor and dead bodies everywhere else. He got out his gun and slowly walked over to Lacey. The knife she was using was on the floor next to her. He slowly kicked the knife away. Lacey didn't even notice. He grabbed her shoulder lightly. She began screaming and crying.

"Stop! Please! Don't kill me!" She repeated those three words over and over. The police officer shouted, "Ma'am! Stop this! Your safe!" He shook her a couple of times and she finally snapped out of it. She looked around her and realized that she had killed Pin-up girl and the police officer. She fell to the floor crying. The police officer knelt down beside her and asked, "Who did all this?"

Lacey looked up at him and said, "The strangers." She pointed over at Pin-up girl.

The police officer asked, "Who killed my partner?"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and said, "I don't know." He looked at her in curiosity. He said, "You're the only one that was in here and that is alive. Now you must know who killed him. Did you?"

She said again, "I don't remember!" She looked over at the dead police officer and his bloody body. That's when she remembered everything. Her killing Pin-up girl, then killing the police officer. She began crying again. The police officer said, "You have to know! Who killed him!?" Lacey got up and ran out the door. She ran from what just happened. She ran from the pain of losing the people close to her. She ran from the terror.

The police officer was right after her. He tackled her on the lawn. He pinned her down on the ground and shouted, "Who killed him!?"

She cried out, "I did!" The police officer looked at her in horror. He got up off the ground and picked Lacey up with him. He grabbed his handcuffs and placed them around her hands. He lead her to his police car and put her in the back seat.

As the sun rose above the clouds, the police officer known as Officer Harrison took Lacey Van Jenkins to the police station to be kept until further notice. A week later, Lacey was sentenced to be placed in 's Mental Institution. Lacey was placed into a padded room so that she couldn't harm herself or anybody else.

***Where you expecting for Lacey to be the final one? Were you expecting that she would turn out crazy? Please review!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Since the strangers aren't in this chapter, I don't have to say that I don't own them. I don't own the plot, but own the other characters and setting***

Chapter 8- The final chapter

Lacey lay in her padded room, wearing a white gown. It was about midnight. She was sleeping. Her door inched open quietly. A shadowy figure ran into her room. The door snapped shut. Lacey jolted up. She looked around her darkened room. She saw nobody and nothing. She lay back down and fell asleep again. The figure emerged from a dark corner. It was Pin-up girl. She walked over to Lacey and grabbed her knife from her pocket.

She raised it over Lacey's chest. Pin-up girl plunged the knife into Lacey's torso. Lacey jolted as Pin-up girl stabbed the knife down into her torso over and over again. She coughed up blood. The blood splattered all over the white walls. Lacey squirmed and screamed out in pain.

Lacey's eyes snapped open. She was screaming and she was surrounded by nurses and security. It took four security guards and three nurses to restrain her.

Lacey screamed out, "No! Stop! They are coming! They are trying to kill me! You have to let me got! Please! Help me! They are after me!! Let me go please!" One of the nurses took out long needle. It was connected to a see through cylinder containing a yellow liquid. She stabbed the needle into Lacey's arm. Lacey became calm and slowly fell back asleep.

***Did you expect that? Please review! Oh p.s. I also made another chapter 8. It was the same thing you just read, but with more and a twist. Should I post it?!***


	9. Chapter 8 alternate version

Chapter 8-The final chapter 2

Lacey lay in her padded room, wearing a white gown. It was about midnight. She was sleeping. Her door inched open quietly. A shadowy figure ran into her room. The door snapped shut. Lacey jolted up. She looked around her darkened room. She saw nobody and nothing. She lay back down and fell asleep again. The figure emerged from a dark corner. It was Pin-up girl. She walked over to Lacey and grabbed her knife from her pocket.

She raised it over Lacey's chest. Pin-up girl plunged the knife into Lacey's torso. Lacey jolted as Pin-up girl stabbed the knife down into her torso over and over again. She coughed up blood. The blood splattered all over the white walls. Lacey squirmed and screamed out in pain.

Lacey's eyes snapped open. She was screaming and she was surrounded by nurses and security. It took four security guards and three nurses to restrain her.

Lacey screamed out, "No! Stop! They are coming! They are trying to kill me! You have to let me got! Please! Help me! They are after me!! Let me go please!" One of the nurses took out long needle. It was connected to a see through cylinder containing a yellow liquid. She stabbed the needle into Lacey's arm. Lacey became calm and slowly fell back asleep.

The next morning, Lacey woke up. The sun shined into the room. Lacey sat on her bed staring at the wall. She rocked back and forth. Hours passed. She lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She slowly fell asleep. Once she fell asleep, the door crept open. A figure dressed in a black cloak walked in and shut the door softly. The figure walked over to where Lacey slept. The person pulled out a butcher knife and scraped it against the metal of her bed.

Lacey's eyes snapped open and she saw the figure standing above her. She screamed for help.

"This is just a dream! This is all just a dream!" Lacey screamed. The figure pulled out a strip of duct tape and placed it over her mouth. He took out some rope and tied her hands and legs to the bed. She cried. The figure took off the hood of his cloak revealing a mask. The person lifted the mask up just to where she could see his face.

He said, "You killed my mother, father, and my aunt. Now you will die for the murders you committed." He put the mask back down and raised the knife. He shoved it into Lacey's stomach. The blade cut through her skin and down into the mattress. He snarled and grunted as he stabbed over and over again. She screamed for help but they were trapped by the tape. He tilted her head back slightly and slit her throat.

Lacey gagged on her blood. It tried to flow out of her mouth but couldn't. Some blood escaped the tape. Her eyes rolled back into her head. The teenage boy untied the rope and took off the duct tape. Blood flowed out from her mouth. He placed the knife in her hand. He put the hood back over his head and left the room. He passed three dead body guards as he left that hallway.

Lacey's parents held a funeral four days later. Everyone paid their respects and went inside the church. A tall, black haired boy was in the back. He had a grin on his face. He walked up to the grave and spit in it.

He muttered, "You got what you deserved." He left the funeral.


End file.
